Conte de fées pour adultes
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand l'équipe d'Atlantis décide de jouer une pièce de théâtre devant les petits athosiens... Shweir
1. Chapter 1

**Alors… une petite fic… une de mes premières en réalité. Cela explique sans doute le fait que ce ne soit pas de la grande littérature.**

**PS : Pour les NC : j'ai répondu à des demandes (oui ce n'est pas TOUJOURS mon esprit tordu qui est à l'œuvre spontanément lol)**

**Conte de fées pour adultes**

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Liz vers 6h00. Après s'être étirée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche et rejoignit le mess. Au bout d'une demi heure, Teyla vint se joindre à elle.  
T : Bonjour Docteur Weir.  
E : Bonjour Teyla. Comment allez-vous?  
T : Bien, et vous?  
E : Bien merci.  
Liz voyait bien que Teyla voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire.  
E : Teyla? De quoi s'agit-il?  
T (lui souriant) : Et bien j'aurais aimé vous entretenir d'une chose en rapport avec mon peuple, ou disons plutôt en rapport avec ses plus jeunes membres.  
E (avec un sourire d'encouragement) : Je vous écoute.  
T : Et bien voilà. Chaque année, les jeunes athosiens ont droit à une représentation...  
E : Excellente idée. Atlantis sera heureuse de les accueillir. Que vont-ils jouer cette fois?  
T : Ce n'est pas eux qui jouent une pièce Docteur Weir, c'est nous, les plus âgés.  
E: Oh?  
T : Oui. Ce sont nos anciens et nos guerriers qui retracent les légendes de notre peuple. C'est une sorte de tradition orale. De cette manière les enfants intègrent mieux nos paroles et n'oublient pas leur histoire.  
E : Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse façon de se souvenir. Mais vous avez l'air embarrassée, il y a un problème?  
T : Je ne sais pas si c'est un problème, mais les enfants m'ont fait part de leur envie de connaître vos contes et vos légendes.  
E (étonnée) : Ah? Et bien oui, pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée.  
T : C'est toujours une bonne idée si je vous dis qu'ils voudraient que ça soient les leaders et les guerriers d'Atlantis qui jouent pour eux?  
Liz regarda un moment Teyla sans réagir. Puis, reprenant ses esprits :  
E : Oui, c'est toujours une bonne idée. Je pense même que cette idée est excellente! Ce petit intermède fera le plu grand bien à tout le monde. Savez-vous déjà quelle légende votre peuple aimerait voir adapté?  
T : Le colonel Sheppard leur a parlé d'un conte s'intitulant : La Belle au Bois endormi.  
E (souriant) :Oh, vous voulez dire la Belle au Bois dormant?  
T: C'est effectivement le titre exact.  
Le colonel Sheppard! Comment trouvait-il le temps entre les briefing, les entraînements et les missions pour passer du temps avec les petits athosiens?  
E : Teyla, nous avons du pain sur la planche!  
Teyla la regarda en souriant.  
E : Nous allons devoir trouver les costumes, les décors, et les figurants!  
T : A vrai dire, pour les acteurs, les enfants avaient pensé à vous pour la Belle et au major Lorne pour le prince.  
E : Ah bon, pas au colonel Sheppard?  
Liz rougit! Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça?  
T (souriant) : Ils trouvent que le major Lorne s'est comporté en héros lors de ses deux dernières missions. Il a sauvé deux peuples alliés d'une guerre et a tué bons nombres de Wraith lors du piège tendu par eux sur P4X533.  
C'est vrai que le major Lorne s'était montré particulièrement actif ces dernières semaines. Après tout,pourquoi pas.  
E : Teyla,je vais repenser à ce que vous m'avez dit et nous en rediscuterons à midi. D'accord?  
T : D'accord.  
Liz se dirigea vers son bureau et se plongea dans ses Liz releva le nez de ses dossiers lorsqu'elle entendit toquer dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
E : Colonel Sheppard?  
J : Bonjour Elizabeth? Je vous dérange?  
E : Non, pas du tout. J'allais au mess justement. Vous m'accompagnez?  
Comme toute réponse, John lui lança LE sourire. Il s'écarta de la porte :  
J: Après vous.  
Liz pensa à cet instant qu'il ferait un très bon prince. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le mess, John se décida à parler à Liz :  
J : Elizabeth, je voulais vous parler de la pièce que les enfants voudraient voir adapter.  
Liz sentit son coeur s'emballer, sans savoir pourquoi.  
E : Je vous écoute John.  
J : Pourquoi avoir dit oui pour Lorne?  
Il avait abordé le sujet qu'elle voulait éviter.  
E : Pour ne pas décevoir les enfants.  
J : Ah? Mais vous, vous n'auriez pas préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour le rôle?  
Il fallait que Liz soit subtile cette fois sinon il se douterait de quelque chose.  
E : Pourquoi me demander ça? Vous pensiez à quelqu'un en particulier?  
J (soudain embarrassé) : Euh, non non, c'était juste une question.  
E (un peu déçue): Ah...  
Mon pauvre John, t'es le roi des nuls! Non, le prince des nuls!!Les deux amis arrivèrent au mess. Après avoir pris un plateau repas, ils allèrent s'installer à une table où se trouvait déjà Teyla. Celle-ci les accueillit avec un sourire.  
E : Teyla, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la pièce.  
T : Moi aussi.  
E : Je vous écoute.  
T : Mon peuple possède une grande quantité de draperie et de tapisserie. Ils seraient très honorés si vous vouliez vous en servir.  
Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage de la dirigeante. Elle prenait de plus en plus à coeur cette pièce. Ce que John remarqua tout de suite. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être son prince! Reprends-toi mon vieux! Si elle avait voulu de toi elle l'aurait dit! L'aurait-elle dit? Pas sûr!  
E : Ca serait merveilleux Teyla!! Ca collera parfaitement avec le conte!! Par contre, il faudra organiser des répétitions et des auditions pour trouver le restant des figurants.  
T : Oui, vous avez raison.  
E : Je pense que je pourrais m'en occuper le soir.  
T: Vous êtes sûre?  
E : Oui, cela me détendra.  
J : Je vous aiderais.  
Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent John avec une très grande surprise.  
E : Mais John, vous serez épuisé.  
J : Pas plus que vous.  
Les deux leaders étaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre lorsque Rodney déboula dans le mess. Il fondit sur John :  
R : Bravo!Avec vos bêtises on va être envahi de mioches!!dossiers jusqu'à midi.

J : Rodney, arrêtez de vous plaindre!  
E :Rodney, ce n'est pas gentil envers nos amis.  
R (à l'adresse de Teyla) : Je suis désolé Teyla, ce n'est pas contre vous,mais je déteste les enfants, et ils me le rendent bien!  
T : Docteur McKay, je puis vous assurer que la seule fois où mon peuple viendra sur la cité d'Atlantis, ce sera pour assister à la représentation. Vous serez donc parfaitement tranquille jusque là.  
R (prenant l'air de celui qui vient de se faire claquer son clapet) : Oh, très bien. Bon, si vous voulez m'excuser, je retourne travailler.  
Le groupe regarda Rodney s'en aller.  
E : Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Teyla, pourriez-vous m'apporter tout ce que votre peuple voudra bien nous prêter cet après-midi?  
T : Oui Docteur, avec plaisir.  
E : Il nous faut une salle maintenant.  
J : Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut.  
E (étonnée) : Vraiment?  
J : Oui, l'équipe SGA5 a découvert une salle inhabitée, assez grande pour l'occasion et pas trop loin des quartiers.  
E : C'est parfait. Bon, si vous ovulez bien m'excuser, je retourne travailler.  
Liz sortit du mess, escortée de près par John.

: Elizabeth?  
E (en continuant à marcher) : Oui John?  
J : A quelle heure ce soir?  
E : Quoi?  
J : Oui, à quelle heure ce soir pour commencer les préparatifs de la pièce?  
E (s'arrêtant) : Vous parliez sérieusement alors?  
J (un peu étonné) : Et bien oui. Pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas de moi?  
E : Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je pensais que vous vouliez faire bonne figure devant Teyla.  
J : Euh non. Je tiens vraiment à être avec vous.  
E (rougissant à peine) : Oh!  
J (tentant de se rattraper) : Je veux dire vous épauler,vous...le reste de la cité... pour que vous ayez moins de travail... enfin, pour que ça soit parfait comme pièce...  
John regardait à droite et à gauche pour fuir les yeux de Liz. Elle sourit.  
E : Dans ce cas, rendez-vous ce soir à 20h, après le dîner.  
J : Très bien.  
Le militaire repartait.  
E : John?  
J : Oui?  
E : Je pourrais vous demander un service?  
J (tout sourire) : Bien sûr?  
E : Vous pourriez faire passer le mot que tous les volontaires de la cité sont les bienvenus pour donner un coup de main. N'oubliez pas de leur dire que nous recherchons des figurants et des acteurs aussi.  
J : Ah vos ordres Madame.  
John s'éloigna sautillant. Il allait passer plusieurs soirées de suite avec Liz. Bon, ils ne seraient pas tous seuls, mais il pourrait la voir, être auprès d'elle, sentir son parfum, la faire rire. C'est avec un sourire béa qu'il entra sans frapper dans le labo de McKay. Il allait devoir s'attaquer au plus coriace d'abord. Le colonel avait déjà une idée précise du casting de la pièce. Il y aurait Teyla, Ronon, Carson et Rodney, sans oublier Liz et Lorne. John fit une grimace en pensant au major. Et comme il venait d'entrer dans le labo, McKay le vit.  
R: Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de vous voir colonel. Mais j'ai la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer.  
J: En parlant d'être enchanté Rodney,j'aurais deux mots à vous dire.  
Cela dit, John referma la porte du labo sur un Rodney plus qu'inquiet.  
R (inquiet) : Que voulez-vous?  
J(avec son sourire enjôleur) : Rodney,mon ami...  
R : Oh mon dieu, vous êtes drogué!!  
J (se rapprochant de lui) : Vous savez, je vous ai toujours trouvé un grand talent pour la comédie.  
R : Non, vous êtes possédé!! C'est pire!!  
J : Rodney, on a besoin d'une fée!  
Le scientifique le regarda avec des yeux si grands que John en eut peur.  
R : Qu'avez-vous fait de John Sheppard?  
J : Calmez-vous McKay! Je vous parle d'un rôle dans la pièce.  
R : Mais vous êtes malade!! Vous voulez me fringuer en fée? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête!! Et puis pourquoi je discute moi?! Fichez-moi le camp!  
John n'était pas content et s'approcha de Rodney, menaçant.  
J: Si vous refuser, je vous colle avec Kavanagh jusqu'à la fin de ce mois.

R :Et pourquoi vous êtes pas une fée vous?!  
J : Ah moi je supervise le spectacle, je me charge de recruter les acteurs et de jeter un oeil au décor. Je peux pas être partout.  
R : Mais moi je veux pas être en fée!! Pourquoi ne pas demander à Carson?!  
J: J'ai une autre idée pour lui.  
R : Oui, bien sûr, il va jouer le prince!  
J (en serrant les dents) : Non, ce n'est pas lui.  
R (ayant remarqué le visage contracté de John): Ah bon? C'est qui ?  
J : C'est le major Lorne.  
R : Oh. Vu votre tête, je suppose que la princesse est Elizabeth.  
J : Comment ça vu ma tête?!  
Voyant que John s'énervait :  
R : Non non rien. Ecoutez-moi bien: si vous me promettez que Zélenka sera aussi une fée, je veux bien en faire une aussi.  
John sourit à cette proposition.  
J : Ok, ça marche!!  
John sortit tout content du labo.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'après midi, il réussit à convaincre Zélenka de faire une fée, le lieutenant Cadman, Le Docteur Brown et le Docteur Heightmeyer (je sais jamais comment ça s'écrit) d'en faire une autre. Il arrivait à présent à l'infirmerie. Sa dernière victime : Carson.  
Le colonel entra. Il y trouva le médecin.  
J :Carson mon vieux, j'ai besoin de vous.  
C : Je sais, Rodney m'a contacté par radio. Je dois jouer quoi?  
le militaire était scié. Il pensait que Carson serait le plus dur à convaincre avec Rodney.  
J : J'avais pensé à la méchante sorcière. J'ai demandé à Kavanagh, j'ai même amené Ronon avec moi pour qu'il cède,mais il a dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de porter une robe. Et puis, personne ne voudrait bosser avec lui.  
C:Très bien, je viendrais. A quelle heure commence les répétitions?  
J (toujours étonné) : à 20h ce soir.  
C: Très bien, j'y serais.  
J : Ooookkké d'accord. Vous allez bien Carson?  
C : Oui, pourquoi?  
J : Vous savez qui seront les autres fées?  
C : Oui, je crois me rappeler qu'il y a Zélenka, le docteur H. et le docteur Brown aussi.  
J (un sourire qui en disait long) : Oui, et le lieutenant Cadman aussi.  
C (d'un air détaché) : Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
John comprenait mieux maintenant l'engouement de Carson.  
J : A ce soir alors.  
John repartit à ses occupations. Une mission de deux ou trois heures l'attendait. Il devait explorer une petite planète avec Lorne. A cette idée, ses poings se contractèrent. Il appréciait le major pour ses qualités militaires mais en ce moment il lui en voulait. Alors que, finalement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais le major était-il embêté par la situation pour autant? Ca il l'ignorait. Mais si il croyait qu'il allait emballé Liz, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil!!

John le major Lorne ainsi que le lieutenant Cadman et un scientifique :le docteur Kavanagh marchaient depuis trente minutes. John était un peu embêté de ne pas être avec son équipe habituelle mais tout le monde était aux préparatifs de la fête et cette mission n'était pas une mission vitale, mais plutôt une sorte d'excursion touristique. Le docteur Kavanagh avait demandé à Liz d'aller explorer cette planète car il pensait y trouver une nouvelle sorte de nourriture.  
J : Kavanagh, c'est encore loin?  
K (déjà excédé) : Un peu de patience le militaire, on y est presque.  
John accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Kavanagh et lui montrer sa façon de penser mais il fut retenu par Laura qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en silence. Elle avait raison, il n'en valait pas la peine. Le colonel se décida à aller trouver le major Lorne pour lui parler de la fête.  
J : Alors major, il paraît que vous allez jouer le prince?  
Lor (un peu embarrassé): Les enfants ont insisté et je n'ai pas pu refuser.  
J (essayant de le sonder au maximum) : Mais avouez que ce n'est pas le pire rôle.  
Lor (se détendant) : Non, j'avoue que mon rôle est autrement plus intéressant que celui du Docteur McKay. Comment avez-vous réussi à la convaincre de jouer le rôle d'une fée?!  
J (regardant Kavanagh,devant eux) : Disons que j'ai usé d'un moyen infaillible.  
Lor : Oh.  
John n'arrivait pas à faire dire au major ce qu'il voulait lui faire avouer : s'il était content de jouer avec Elizabeth ou pas. Il prit alors le taureau par les cornes :  
J : Vous savez qui sera la princesse?  
Lor (avec un sourire involontaire) : Oui, le Docteur Weir.  
J (tentant de ne pas montrer sa jalousie) : Exact. Et vous savez qu'il y a une scène avec un baiser dans ce conte. Ca ne vous gêne pas?  
Lor (ne voyant pas la colère du colonel monter) : J'avoue que c'est un peu gênant, mais je trouve que le Docteur Weir colle parfaitement au rôle et nous sommes adultes colonel.  
Attends qu'on soit seul tous les deux mon pote, je vais t'exploser et ta princesse elle pourra plus te reconnaître.  
Kavanagh, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, ne put s'empêcher de la ramener, connaissant les sentiments de John pour Liz.  
K : C'est vrai,vous êtes adultes tous les deux.  
Le ton du scientifique était tellement plein de sous entendus que Joh lâcha son arme et se jeta sur Kavanagh qui se retrouva en moins de deux au sol. John, a califourchon sur l'abruti, enfin le très respectable docteur, prit sa tête entre ses mains et la cogna par terre. Il lui donna ensuite trois ou quatre coups de poing avant que le lieutenant Cadman intervienne.  
L : Colonel! COLONEL!! Arrêtez!!  
John hors de lui, repoussa Laura et s'adressant à Kavanagh :  
J : Ca veut dire quoi ces sous entendus?  
K : Rien, je ne faisais que répéter ce que le major avait dit.  
J : Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi? Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler d'Elizabeth de cette façon!!  
Le crétin de service était terrorisé :  
K : D'accord, d'accord!!  
John s'enleva de dessus Kavanagh. Le reste de la mission se déroula dans un silence de mort. Le scientifique avait trouvé une sorte de baie rouge qui ressemblait à une mangue. L'équipe rentra à la base et Kavanagh se précipita à l'infirmerie. En moins de 20 minutes tout le monde était au courant de la scène, Liz en tête. Elle convoqua le colonel dans son bureau.

Tadis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Liz, John réfléchissait. Il était content d'avoir rabattu do caquet à Kavanagh, mais il était aussi content de ne pas s'être emporté contre Lorne. Il en voulait moins au militaire qu'à lui-même. Il avait toujours cru être le seul à s'intéresser à Elizabeth. Bien sûr Zélenka avait fait une ou deux allusions, mais il savait que le Tchèque n'était pas réellement intéressé. Et il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le genre d'Elizabeth. Mais là, c'était différent. Le major Lorne était beau garçon, il était un peu plus jeune que lui et il avait bon nombre d'exploits à son actif, ne serait-ce que ces dernières semaines. C'était le genre de détails que les femmes appréciaient. En plus, le major semblait avoir un penchant pour la jeune femme. John l'avait vu dans son regard et l'avait entendu à sa voix. Il faudrait qu'il se batte pour elle, pour garder cette proximité qu'ils avaient construite au fur et à mesure des semaines, des mois. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Liz.  
E (d'un ton ferme) : Entrez colonel!  
J (sentant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer) : Merci.  
E : Vous avez trois minutes pour m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris!  
John tenta son sourire charmeur :  
J : C'est une divergence d'opinion qui nous a opposé. Mais c'est réglé maintenant.  
E : Oh, vraiment! Je n'appelle pas ça une explication. Répondez-moi franchement!  
J (perdant son sourire et un peu de son assurance) : Je... je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a dit sur une personne de la base.  
E : Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit le lieutenant Cadman.  
J : Ah? Et que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre?  
E : Rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire de qui il s'agissait.  
John était soulagé.  
E : Mais vous vous allez me dire pour l'honneur de qui vous vous êtes battu. Sinon, je devrais considérer que le lieutenant Cadman a menti pour vous couvrir.  
J : Vous n'allez pas la blâmer pour un de mes actes?!  
E: Il ne tient qu'à vous de lui épargner des désagréments.  
Liz bluffait ,mais espérait que le colonel ne le remarquerait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache,ne serait-ce que pour éviter que les deux personnes se rencontrent et que la situation ne dégénère.  
J (d'une petite voix) : Il s'agit de vous.  
E : Pardon.  
J (haussant la voix) : Il s'agit de vous.  
E : Oh!  
La surprise avait coupé tous ses moyens à Liz.  
E : Et bien, euh... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?  
Liz ne regardait plus John en face. John ne regardait plus Liz.  
J: Il vous a manqué de respect, et je ne le supporte pas!  
Liz se sentit rougir.  
E (d'une petite voix) : Merci.  
J: Mais je vous promets qu'il vous respectera à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
En disant cela, John s'était approché de Liz. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité rendit Liz toute chose. John posé la main sur le menton de Liz et lui fit relever la tête.  
J (la regardant dans les yeux) : Je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire de mal.  
Le coeur de Liz battait à cent à l'heure. Se reprendre, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne!!  
E (toujours d'une petite voix): Merci John.  
J (la regardant en souriant) : Vous l'avez déjà dit.  
E : Ah oui? C'es tque je le pense alors.  
John s'était encore rapproché.  
J : Je vous vois ce soir aux répétitions?  
E : Oui...  
J (presque dans un murmure ) : A ce soir alors.  
John la quitta après un dernier regard. Le major Lorne n'arriverait pas à la lui prendre! Ca jamais!  
Après un frugal dîner au mess, John et Liz se rendirent dans la salle que John avait trouvée. Lorsque Liz vit l'intérieur, elle ne put que tomber en admiration.  
E : John! Elle est parfaite!  
Devant l'expression de bonheur qui se peignit sur le visage de Liz, John afficha un immense sourire. Elizabeth parcourut la pièce du regard et se plaça en son centre.  
E (regardant John avec émerveillement) : John, cette salle est superbe! C'est ce qu'il nous faut.  
J (avançant vers elle et regardant autour de lui): C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé.  
E : Nous mettrons les tentures athosiennes de ce côté et la scène ici. Les spectateurs se trouveront là, comme ça les coulisses seront assez grandes...  
Liz avait commencé à s'emballer et ne voyait pas John avançait vers elle. Elle était dos à lui et pontait du doigt le mur en face d'elle :  
E:... et par ici les arbres de la forêt. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
La jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le militaire.  
J (dans un murmure) : Je trouve ça parfait.  
E (u peu abasourdie) : John? Que faites-vous?  
J (d'un air faussement innocent) : Moi? Mais rien. Je réponds seulement à votre question.  
E : D'accord, mais pourquoi d'aussi près?  
John ne lui répondit pas. Leurs visages étaient de plus ne plus près l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Carson entra dans la pièce avec Rodney :  
C : Mais arrêtez! Moi aussi je suis une fée, et alors? J'en fait pas une maladie!  
R : Oh, je vous en prie, ne faites pas de jeux de mots en plus!  
Les deux leaders se séparèrent. Carson et Rodney n'avaient rien vu, trop occupés à se chamailler.  
R: De toute façon, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, c'est parce que le lieutenant Cadman sera aussi dans la pièce.  
C (se sentant rougir) : Oui, e talors, je ne vois pas le rapport?  
R :Moi je le vois!  
C:Et vous ne saviez pas que le docteur Brown allait venir, c'est ça?  
R : Euh, N...non, pourquoi?  
C : Mais bien sûr!  
Les deux hommes arrivèrent à hauteur de leurs amis.  
C : Bonsoir Elizabeth, John.  
J/E : Bonsoir Carson. Rodney.  
C :J'ai eu des échos durant la journée. Je pense que nous aurons un maximum de volontaires.  
E:Très bien.  
Liz avait réussit à se remettre de son trouble.  
E : Donc laissez-moi résumer : On a nos fées, les parents du Prince, le prince et,et bien la princesse. Les répétitions peuvent commencer.  
R : Teyla et Ronon nous suivaient, ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
C : Le major Lorne termine un rapport et il nous rejoindra.  
R : Quelqu'un a un scrïpt?  
J: En quelque sorte. Le livre d'origine.  
John sortit fièrement le livre de conte de sa poche arrière.  
E : Ce ne sera pas suffisant, je le crains. Il faudra écrire une pièce entière.  
C : En attendant, nous pouvons faire des réunions pour aider chacun à entrer dans la peau de son personnage.  
E :Très bonne idée Carson.  
R: Qui va se charger d'écrire la pièce?  
J : Moi.  
Tous les regards se retournèrent sur John.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

J (un peu gêné) : Ben quoi?  
E (se remettant un peu) : Non rien. Euh, vous aurez le temps? Je veux dire entre les missions et tout le reste?  
J: Il n'y a pas tant de missions que ça. Et puis, ça vous permettra de vous rendre compte d'un de mes talents.  
R (ricanant) : Ca serait bien la première fois.  
J (le regard noir) : Vous la fée, on vous a pas sonné!  
E: Très bien messieurs. Alors c'est réglé!  
A ce moment entrèrent Teyla, Ronon, le major Lorne et les autres fées.  
E : Nous pouvons commencer les répétitions.

Il était 23 heures. Les acteurs travaillaient encore leur personnage. John s'était improvisé metteur en scène.  
J : Non Rodney! Plus léger sur la pointe des pieds! Vous êtes une fée!! Vous flottez sur le sol. Je sais pas moi, imaginez que des tablettes de chocolat flottent en l'air et que vous essayez de les attraper.  
Rodney s'arrêta net dans sa marche et fixa John d'un regard noir.  
J : Quoi?  
R : Et si on attaquait le personnage du prince et son comportement avec la princesse?  
J (le regardant méchamment) : Je n'ai pas écrit de scénario Rodney. Nous en sommes à l'apprivoisement des personnages. Chacun doit trouver son soi légendaire.  
Laura (à Katy et Kate) : Ca y est,le colonel a pété les plombs.  
Kate : Il faut dire que ça fait trois heures que nous travaillons les personnages et il est tard.  
Liz, qui avait entendu ces paroles :  
E : John, si nous arrêtions pour ce soir? Tout le monde est fatigué.  
J (un peu déçu) : Oh, d'accord. Bon et bien merci tout le monde. On reprendra demain, même heure, avec un début de pièce.  
Ronon (à Teyla) : Il s'y croit vraiment.  
T : Il prend son travail à coeur, comme toujours.  
Bientôt, il ne resta plus que John et Liz.  
J : Je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers Elizabeth. J'aimerais vous parler de la pièce.  
E (rigolant) : Mais vous êtes un vrai bourreau de travail!  
Les deux leaders étaient dans les couloirs.  
J : Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion d'explorer beaucoup votre personnage ce soir.  
E : Nous avons encore le temps pour ça. En plus, à part se piquer le doigt et dormir, elle ne fait pas grand chose.  
Ils étaient à présent devant les quartiers de Liz.  
J : Je ne suis pas d'accord, la princesse fait autre chose.  
E : Ah oui?  
J : Oui, elle embrasse son prince.  
Le militaire s'était sensiblement approché de Liz.  
E (se prenant au jeu) :C'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas de prince ici.  
J : Vous êtes sûr?  
E : Oui, tout à fait.  
John n'était plus quà quelques centimètres de Liz.  
E (en murmurant) : Ah si, je vois mon prince. Le major Lorne est juste derrière vous.  
Le colonel se retourna rapidement. Il n'y avait personne. Le temps que son regard se reporte sur Liz et la jeune femme avait disparut dans ses quartiers.

John regardait la porte de Liz. Elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup là! Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il regagna ses quartiers.  
Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla avec plein d'idées en tête .Il alla au mess, une feuille de papier et un stylo la main. Tout le monde le voyait écrire à tout bout de champ. Ca en amusait certain, ça en exaspérait d'autre (enfin surtout Kavanagh). Le colonel fut tiré de son trip scénaristique par Teyla.  
T : Colonel?  
J (ne relevant pas la tête de sa feuille) : Oui Teyla?  
T : Nous vos attendons depuis 10 minutes pour partir en mission.  
J : En mission? M..., la mission!  
John sauta de sa chaise, emporta ses affaires et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.  
J : Je suis prête dans 15 minutes!  
C'est un colonel à la bourre qui déboula dans la salle d'embarquement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Liz. Il tenta un sourire mais elle n'y répondit pas. John pensa qu'il allait prendre un sacré savon en rentrant. Il franchit la porte avec Teyla Ronon et McKay. Une fois de l'autre côté  
J : Pourquoi on est là McKay?  
M (plongé dans son matériel technologique) : On est là pour vérifier si la planète n'abrite pas une quelconque source d'énergie. Mes relevés ont révélé la possible présence d'un E2PZ.  
J : Encore?  
M (un peu excédé) : Oui, encore. Excusez-moi colonel si ce n'est pas aussi important qu'une pièce de théâtre, mais si les Wraiths nous attaquent, on aura plus de chance de les repousser avec un E2PZ qu'en leur jouant la Belle au bois dormant.  
R: Pas sur, s'ils voient McKay en robe à volant.  
Teyla étouffa un rire. Rodney se retourna.  
M : Qu'avez-vous dit?  
R : J'ai dit...  
T : Que vous aviez raison, le coupa Teyla. Il en va de la survie de la cité.  
Ronon la regarda en souriant. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir de beaux yeux quand il souriait!! Teyla évacua son trouble avec une bonne inspiration. Soudain, Rodney regarda autour de lui.  
M : Vous avez vu le colonel Sheppard?  
Teyla et Ronon scrutèrent à leur tour l'horizon.  
T : Je retourne sur nos pas.  
M (un peu inquiet) : Vous restez avec moi Ronon!  
R (un peu déçu de ne pas être avec Teyla) : Oui, d'accord.  
Au bout de quelques mètres, Teyla entendit un bruit dans un buisson. Elle s'avança prudemment et écarta brutalement l'arbuste. Le colonel sursauta.  
J: Teyla! Vous m'avez fait peur!dit-il en rangeant précipitamment une feuille.  
T : Colonel, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'écrire.  
J : Désolé,mais j'ai eu une inspiration subite et je ne pouvais pas attendre.  
Teyla le regarda avec un air désapprobateur. Deux en moins de trente minutes, c'est un record!!  
J : Détendez-vous Teyla, il n'y a pas de Wraith et il n'y a aucun danger.  
A cet instant, la voix de McKay retentit :  
M: AAAAAHHHH!  
Les deux amis se précipitèrent en direction du scientifique. Arrivés sur place, ils furent soulagés de voir que Rodney ne faisait que se débattre avec un énorme insecte.  
J : Si vous pouviez être aussi léger ce soir, ça serait parfait.  
Rodney lui lança un regard noir. Ronon, qui en avait assez d'attendre que le docteur vienne à bout de cet "ennemi", se leva de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle il était assis, s'approcha de Rodney et écrasa la bestiole entre ses mains.  
R : C'était dur?  
M : Euh non,mais...  
R : Bon, alors on reprend la route.  
Teyla et John passèrent devant Rodney, un sourire en coin.  
L'équipe revint au bout de quatre heures. La source de chaleur relevée était effectivement due à un E2PZ, mais l'engin était en fin de vie et ne pouvait plus servir.  
Il était 20h et John n'était toujours pas arrivé dans la salle de théâtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Liz se dévoua :  
E : Je vais le chercher, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
Pendant ce temps, John peaufinait la dernière partie de la pièce. Il en était à la scène finale : celle qu'il redoutait le plus : celle du baiser. Il savait que ce soir il faudrait aborder le sujet et il détestait cette idée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour éviter ce baiser!! Si le prince pouvait la réveiller en claquant des doigts? Non, pas très romantique. Bon, alors s'il se contentait de réciter un poème? John proposera ces idées il verrait bien. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit à sa porte. Quelqu'un toqua.  
J : Entrez.  
Liz entra dans sa chambre.  
E : John, tout le monde vous attend! Encore. Comme tout à l'heure lorsque vous êtes parti en mission. Nous n'en avons pas encre parlé d'ailleurs.  
J : Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
Liz resta interdite. John qui faisait des excuses, il y avait de quoi être inquiète.  
E (s'approcha du lit de John, sur lequel il état assis) : John? Vous allez bien?  
J (replongeant sa tête dans la pièce) : Oui oui. Je voulais juste finir la pièce ce soir.  
E : Vous l'avez déjà finie? Mais vous vous y êtes mis seulement aujourd'hui.  
J : J'étais inspirée.  
E : Je peux la voir?  
Liz s'était assis sur le lit de John, très près de lui. Cette proximité les fit frissonner. John lui tendit le manuscrit. Il regardait Liz lire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Lorsque Liz arriva à la scène du baiser, elle éclata de rire. Elle regarda John dans les yeux.  
E : Vous croyez qu'ils vont avaler le coup du claquement de doigt?  
Leurs visages étaient très poches l'un de l'autre.  
J : J'espère bien.  
E : Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas d'un baiser?  
J : Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'un baiser.  
N'y tenant plus, John posa sa main sur la nuque de Liz et approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un mouvement brusque, chargé de passion.

Voyant que Liz ne répondait pas à son baiser, John recula sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y lut la surprise et la stupeur. Le colonel lâcha la nuque de Liz.  
J : Pardon. Je... je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
Liz ne pouvait articuler un seul mot. Elle était encore sous le choc.  
E: Non, non, euh, c'était bien. Euh, vous venez, on nous attend.  
Liz sortit précipitamment des quartiers de John. La porte se referma sur elle. Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir, effleurant ses lèvres de la main. Il avait enfin osé l'embrasser. Elle en rêvait depuis des mois. Et elle, elle l'avait envoyé balader. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. John, lui était resté assis sur son lit. Il en avait eu envie et il croyait qu'elle aussi. Mais visiblement elle ne voulait pas de cette relation. Ce qu'elle avait dit, elle l'avait dit pour ne pas le blesser. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il n'avait perdu son amitié. Il sortit au bout de quelques secondes. Les deux leaders se rendirent à la salle.  
J : Si on essayait d'oublier ce qui s'est passé?  
Liz fut un peu déçue par cette demande. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il retenterait quelque chose. Elle aimait les hommes qui ne se laissaient pas abattre et retentaient leurs chances.  
E (pas très convaincue) : Oui, c'est mieux, vous avez raison.  
Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de théâtre. Les répétitions commencèrent.  
Au fur et à mesure des semaines, les décors furent installés, les costumes furent créés et les dialogues appris. La mise en scène était en place. Il restait quatre jours avant la représentation. Il était plus que temps de s'entraîner pour la scène finale : celle du baiser. Ce jour là, John était dans la lune et quand on arrivait à le faire redescendre sur "terre" (enfin sur Atlantis. C'est une expression), on le regrettait tout de suite, tant il était d'humeur massacrante. Lors de la mission qu'il effectua ce jour-là, avec son équipe habituelle, personne n'ouvrit la bouche, pas même McKay (et lui, pour lui faire fermer sa mouille...). Le militaire était tellement énervé qu'il tua à lui tout seul trois wraiths qui les avaient attaqués par surprise. Quand il rentra, il se dirigea dans ses quartiers. Personne ne le vit au mess ce soir là. Mais à 20h, il était le premier dans la salle. Il vit arriver ses fées en costume, et même ça n'arriva pas à le dérider. Arrivèrent ensuite Teyla et Ronon, qui allaient bien ensemble. Puis arrivèrent Lorne et Liz. Ils discutaient. Liz rit à une remarque du major, ce qui plongea John dans une colère encore plus noire. Mais il se dit que s'il ne voulait pas dégoûter Liz de lui, à vie, il allait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas se comporter comme un gosse vexé. Il arbora alors un sourire de circonstance.  
J : Tout le monde est là?  
L'équipe qui fut à ses côtés tout au long de la journée le regarda avec surprise. Il avait l'air d'être de nouveau de bonne humeur. Rodney se risqua donc une remarque.  
J : Vous voyez bien que oui.  
Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles lorsque le colonel lui envoya un regard assassin voulant dire : Vous Clochette, vous feriez mieux de la boucler si vous voulez pas que je vous arrache les ailes.  
J : Je voudrais vous proposer une scène finale un peu différente de celle prévue initialement. Oui, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait des enfants lors de la représentation, et que donc il faudrait peut-être la jouer soft.  
R : Vous nous proposez quoi alors?  
John était mal à l'aise.  
J : Euh, j'avais pensé que la princesse pourrait se réveiller autrement que par le baiser de son prince.  
M: Sans blague?!  
J (énervé) : Oui, sans blague. Non, c'est vrai. Vous pensez au choc que ça va être pour les enfants?!  
Heightmeyer : En réalité, colonel, le baiser est la métaphore du passage à l'âge adulte. Il symbolise pour la jeune fille la découverte des plaisirs adultes, sa naissance à son statut de femme...  
Lorne : En plus, la plupart des spectateurs seront adultes et les enfants ont presque tous au-dessus de treize ans. Ca ne choquera personne.  
Le militaire sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
J (entre ses dents) : Très bien major. Je ne faisais qu'une suggestion...  
M : Dans ce cas, en place.  
C'était sûr, demain il mettrait du citron dans la nourriture de Rodney!  
J (toujours énervé) : Oui, en place.  
Liz s'approcha de la scène. Un lit l'attendait. Elle s'allongea. Avec sa robe bordeaux, ses grandes manches brodés d'argent, elle ressemblait à un ange. Lorne aussi la trouvait belle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sheppard. Le major s'était approché du bord de la scène. Au signe de John, il gravit les marches et s'approcha du lit de Liz, qui avait les yeux fermés. Lorne se pencha sur Liz. A peine eut-il effleuré les lèvres de Liz que John hurla :  
J : C'est bon, je crois que ça ira. A ce moment là, les fées arrivent. Elles sont joyeuses, tout le monde est en vie. Lorne, vous prenez la main d'Elizabeth et vous la faites descendre de son lit. Voilà, ensuite vous vous tournez vers la salle. Les fées, le roi et la reine vous rejoignent. Tout le monde se réjouit de revoir la princesse et vous saluez. Voilà. Bon, et bien je pense que ça ira pour ce soir.  
M : Mais ça fait à peine 20 minutes que nous sommes là!  
J : Et bien vous profiterez de ce temps pour apprendre votre scrïpt en entier. Les trois prochains jours seront consacrés à la répétition en entier de la pièce. Bonsoir.  
Tous se regardèrent puirent descendirent de la scène. Liz et Lorne partirent les derniers.  
Dans le couloir, Lorne arrêta Liz par le bras.  
L : Vous savez Docteur Weir...  
E (en lui souriant) : Appelez-moi Elizabeth.  
L (en lui souriant aussi) : Vous savez Elizabeth, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu vous embrasser.  
E (sous le coup de la surprise) : Quoi?  
Pour toute réponse,le major la plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Liz répondit à ce baiser. A ce moment, John sortit de la salle et les vit.

Lorne et Liz ne l'avait pas vu. Il resta choqué les quelques secondes que dura le baiser. Ce fut Liz qui repoussa Lorne :  
E : Non!  
A ce moment là, ils virent John, les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux. Il passa devant eux, sans un mot. Lorne tenait toujours Liz par la taille et contre le mur.  
E : Lâchez-moi major.  
L : Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû.  
E : Non, c'est moi. Je...Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à votre baiser, c'était une erreur.  
L : Cela ne se reproduira plus Madame.  
Liz lui sourit. Elle acceptait ses excuses.  
E : Excusez-moi major.  
Liz partit en courant. Elle allait atteindre John mais celui-ci disparut dans un transporteur. Lorne rejoignit Liz devant le téléporteur.  
L : Elizabeth...  
Liz se retourna, surprise que le major l'appelle par son prénom.  
L : Je ne suis pas désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je vous aime.  
Lorne s'approcha alors de Liz et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois la leader ne répondit pas. Lorne s'écarta d'elle.  
L : Très bien, j'ai compris. Je ne vous importunerai plus.  
E: Major, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à votre baiser tout à l'heure. Je vous considère comme un excellent collègue,mais c'est tout.  
L (triste) : Je le comprends. Je vous remercie tout de même pour ce baiser. Bonsoir Madame.  
E : Bonsoir major.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque le major fut parti, Liz pénétra dans le téléporteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant les quartiers de Sheppard. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, elle entendit des bruits sourds. Elle tendit l'oreille. John devait taper dans quelque chose.  
En effet, le colonel frappait dans son lit à coup de pieds. Comment Elizabeth pouvait-elle préférer un major de pacotille à lui, John Sheppard qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois et avec qui elle passait des moments intenses?! Justement pour ça! Il était trop prétentieux! Il avait tellement l'habitude que les filles lui tombent dans les bras sans efforts qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on lui résiste. Il frappa un grand coup contre le mur. A ce moment il entendit frapper.  
J : ENTREZ! hurla John.  
Liz entra. John se retourna. Sa colère se fit encore plus visible en apercevant la jeune femme.

J: Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
Liz s'attendait à être accueillie de façon froide, mais pas agressive. Elle se rembrunit.  
E : Je voulais juste vous expliquer ce qui était arrivé dans le couloir.  
J : Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'expliquer Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai très bien vu et très bien compris!  
E (s'emportant) : Mais vous n'avez rien compris du tout!! Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez bien voir!!  
J : Alors éclairez ma lanterne!  
John avait dit ça en avançant vers Liz d'un pas menaçant. Mais Liz ne s'était pas démontée pour autant et bomba la poitrine.  
E : Avec plaisir. Ce que vous avez vu, c'est un moment d'égarement.  
J : DE QUOI?! Mais vous vous fichez de moi!!  
E : Non!! Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qui vous embête le plus! Le fait que je l'ai embrassé ou le fait que le colonel John Sheppard n'ait pas fait une victime de plus?!  
J (rouge de colère) : QUOI?!  
E : Avouez que vous êtes vert de jalousie parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à me mettre dans votre lit! Et que le major Lorne, un homme sans réputation de tombeur, a réussi à me faire vibrer.  
J : Je serais jaloux de Lorne? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!  
Liz s'était rapprochée de John et le regardait dans les yeux!  
E: Avouez John!  
J : Je n'avouerais rien du tout. A quoi cela servirait-il qu je dise quoique ce soit, puisque vous me rejetez.  
E: Jamais je ne vous ai rejeté!  
J : Sans blague?! Et le baiser que je vous ai donné ce soir? Vous n'y avez même pas répondu!  
La colère de John s'était transformée en tristesse et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Liz le vit bien et les siennes montèrent aussi.  
E : Je ne vous ai pas répondu parce que j'ai été surprise.  
J : Ca c'est l'excuse pour ne pas ...  
Mais John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres furent immobilisées par celles de Liz. Vu qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser, elle s'éloigna.  
E : C'est que je vous expliquais. Sous le coup de la surprise, on ne réagit pas forcément tout de...  
Mais elle non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. John prit son visage à deux main et l'embrasse fougueusement. Cette fois Liz répondit à son baiser.

John et Liz se séparèrent, hors d'haleine.  
J (dans un murmure, avec un sourire) : Wahou!  
E : Oui, wahou.  
Liz perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit John perdre le sien et la regarder plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
J (dans un souffle) : Tu regrettes?  
E (dans un souffle) : Non.  
J : Tu veux... aller plus loin?  
E : Oui.  
La réponse de Liz avait fusé. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle ne voulait plus reculer. John n'en revenait pas. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne bougeait pas de peur de rompre l'instant. Ce fut donc Liz qui fit le premier pas. Elle prit la main de Sheppard et la porta à ses lèvres puis elle l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord puis s'allongea.  
E (murmurant) : Viens...  
John ne se fit pas prier et avança sur Liz. Leurs deux corps étaient à présent l'un sur l'autre.  
J : Elizabeth, pour moi ce n'est pas juste une histoire de ...  
E : Non, pour moi non plus.  
John caressa les cheveux de Liz en la regardant dans les yeux.  
J : Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi ces derniers temps. J'étais ... j'étais jaloux de Lorne.  
E : John, lorsque j'ai répondu au baiser de Lorne, j'imaginais que c'était toi.  
J : Tu n'as plus à l'imaginer maintenant.  
Le colonel se pencha sur les lèvres de Liz et l'embrassa tendrement. Liz passa ses bras autour de John et le pressa contre elle. Elle voulait le sentir au plus près d'elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Liz fit glisser ses mains à la base du T-shirt de John et le lui enleva. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue du torse musclé et marqué de cicatrices de son militaire.  
J (en souriant) : Pas mal hein?  
E : Pas mal du tout.  
Liz caressa de sa main les cicatrices du militaire une par une. John frémissait à chacune d'elle. Liz descendit vers les plaques de chocolat de John et dessina les traits de ses muscles. Elle sentit l'envie de John grandir contre elle et le souffle du militaire s'accélérer. John se décida à réagir avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

John prit les mains de Liz et les plaqua sur le lit. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent, tout comme leurs langues. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient de désir.  
E : John, je voulais te dire que si tu avais des fantasmes sur nous, et bien je suis prête à les accepter.  
John n'en croyait ses oreilles. Elle était formidable!!  
J : Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier.  
E : Dis toujours...  
J : Et bien je pensais t'attacher les poignets et te bander les yeux.  
E (avec un grand sourire) : Et après...  
J : Après, j'avais prévu de ne te faire que du bien.  
E : Et alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
Liz vit à ce moment les yeux de John s'allumer comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on offre un nouveau jouet.  
J : Ok, bouge pas.

John bondit hors du lit et revint avec un bandeau et un foulard en soie (ne me demandez pas pourquoi il a ça dans sa chambre, je n'en sais pas plus que vous).  
J : Tu es prête?  
E : Oui.  
John attacha délicatement les poignets de Liz au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui mit ensuite le bandeau sur les yeux.  
Liz était en confiance et John n'allait pas le lui faire regretter.

Liz était offerte au regard de John. Le militaire la fixait avec désir, passion et amour.  
J : On commence?  
E : On commence.  
John souleva le bas de la robe de Liz (oui, elle était encore en costume de princesse). Le contact du tissu sur sa peau fit frémir la jeune femme. John sourit. Elle était à fleur de peau. Parfait. Le bas de la robe était maintenant à hauteur du bassin de Liz et le colonel avait une magnifique vue sur le sous-vêtement de sa supérieur.  
J : En dentelles rose?  
E : Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas?  
J : J'adore au contraire.  
Liz se contracta quand elle sentit la langue de John remonter le long de sa jambe.  
J (en chuchotant) : Tu as un goût sucré.  
Liz sourit à cette remarque et pensa qu'elle aimerait bien le goûter aussi. Mais elle ne put pas réfléchir davantage. La langue de John était sur sa cuisse droite et traçait maintenant les contours de ses dentelles. La langue passa au bas du ventre de Liz puis arriva à son entre jambe. Liz se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Une boule de chaleur s'était formée en elle et l'embrasait toute entière. Le fait qu'elle ait les yeux bandés augmentait les sensations. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à John. Elle avait toujours eu raison de lui faire confiance.  
John, pendant ce temps, s'activer à appliquer de vigoureux coup de langue sur l'intimité de Liz, toujours à travers le tissu. Liz se cambrait à chaque contact. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle allait devenir folle. Ses pensées se mêlaient, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. John avait écarté les jambes de Liz et les avait passées au-dessus de ses épaules. Liz, à chaque succion, se tortillait. John arrêta un moment son activité.  
E (d'un ton de supplication, que John ne lui connaissait pas) : Non, ne t'arrêtes pas!  
Le militaire était aux anges. Il lui donnait du plaisir. C'est ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois : la faire se livrer, s'ouvrir, lui faire baisser ses barrières. Le colonel lui enleva alors le bandeau et la regarda dans les yeux. Le regard de Liz était suppliant. En ne la quittant pas des yeux, John insinua sa main sous le bout de tissu de Liz. L'endroit était chaud, moite, en un mot, chargé de passion et d'envie. Il commença à masser lentement et tendrement l'intimité de Liz. La leader ne put bientôt plu garder les yeux ouverts tant le plaisir se faisait intense. Sa tête chavira en arrière et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
E : Arrêtes de me torturer.  
J : Tu pourras te venger après, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui aie le contrôle.  
Ces paroles excitèrent encore plus Liz. Elle adorait quand John se la jouait mâle dominant. Soudain, sans prévenir, John infiltra ses doigts en Liz. Un 'Oh' de surprise passa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le militaire entra plus an avant en Liz. La jeune femme se cambra puis se contracta sur John répandant toute sa jouissance. Lorsque Liz rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Joh lui sourire.  
E : Comment as-tu fait?  
J : Tu as aimé?  
E : J'ai adoré. Mais je m'en veux, tu n'as pas pris de plaisir.  
J : En quelque sorte si. J'ai aimé de donner du plaisir.  
E : A ton tour maintenant.  
John détacha Liz qui enleva sa robe devant lui, avec des gstes lents et provocateurs. Elle fut bientôt devant lui en petite tenue. John était sous le charme.  
J: Wouao.  
E : Merci.  
Elle s'approcha de John lui enleva son bas de pantalon. Il était à présent en boxer, une bosse le déformant et montrant l'envie grandissante qu'il avait pour sa partenaire.

Liz le contempla un moment.  
E : Tu m'attends, je reviens.  
J (inquiet) : Où vas-tu?  
E : N'es pas peur, j'en ai pour deux minutes.  
Liz prit un peignoir et sortit dans le couloir, non sans avoir jeté un oeil à l'extérieur de la chambre Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint. John était resté dans la même position. Une seule chose avait changé : la bosse de son boxer avait disparu.  
J : J'y croyais plus!!  
E : Il faut me faire confiance colonel.  
J (en lui souriant) : Je vous fait confiance Docteur.  
John voyait bien que Liz cachait quelque chose derrière son dos, mais il ne posa pas de question.  
E : Bien, alors ferme les yeux.  
Le colonel obtempéra, non sans un dernier regard remplit de soupçon. Liz s'approcha du lit, tenant toujours caché les deux objets qu'elle tenait en main. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit. A cet instant, John se releva d'un bond et emprisonna Liz dan ses bras, la regardant dans les yeux.  
J : Que cachez-vous derrière votre dos Madame?  
E : John, tu triches.  
Elle sentit les mains de John attraper les siennes et se saisir des objets qu'elle tenait. Il les regarda et n'en crut pas ses yeux : deux paires de menottes et un fouet.  
J : Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?  
E : Cette paire de menottes je l'ai empruntée à l'armurerie et le fouet est un cadeau d'un peuple que vous avez visité il y a deux mois.  
J : Oh. Et qu'allez-vous me faire subir maintenant?  
L : Ca c'est une surprise. Et il faut fermer les yeux pour la connaître, et interdiction formelle de les rouvrir sans mon autorisation expresse.  
John adorait quand elle prenait son air de petit chef.  
J : A vos ordres!  
John ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les mains de Liz. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Liz lui fit écarter les bras. Chacun fut menotté à un des meubles qui entourait le lit. Le torse du militaire se bomba lorsque ses bras testèrent la résistance des menottes. Il était vraiment bien attaché. Heureusement qu'il avait une totale confiance en Elizabeth...  
E : Colonel Sheppard, préparez-vous à être submergé par une vague de plaisir

John ferma les yeux et attendit. Il sentit une sensation étrange sur son torse. Ce contact n'était pas chaud. C'était comme s'il était effleuré par... du cuir. Il se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Liz, elle, prenait un réel plaisir à le torturer, tout comme lui tout à l'heure. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, le fouet tendu entre les mains. Avec la fine pointe elle caressait le torse du militaire. Elle le voyait tressaillir à chaque contact. Il était confiant et elle aimait ça. Elle s'amusait à dessiner des formes sur le corps du major. Puis ses lèvres remplacèrent le fouet. Elle embrassait et mordillait le torse du colonel. Elle sentit alors le désir de celui-ci refaire surface. Sa langue descendit de la gorge de John jusqu'à la frontière de son boxer. Le militaire ne pu réprimer un grognement de plaisir. Elle avait touché le point G, l'endroit qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Liz sourit à cette découverte. Elle fit glisser le fouet de droite à gauche sur le bas ventre de John. Son plaisir s'accentua. Il se contractait sur ses menottes.  
J (en ouvrant les yeux d'un air suppliant) : Détaches-moi...  
E : Pas encore.  
Liz lâcha le fouet et descendit sa tête au niveau du boxer...

John et Liz se regardaient dans les yeux. Le militaire ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme pour qui il travaillait depuis tant de tempts pouvait se révéler si pleine de surprise, et si douée dans une relation amoureuse. Liz le fixait, la tête à hauteur de la bosse. Il n'allait pas être déçu. Liz fit descendre le boxer doucement, tout doucement. Le désir de John apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur. Le militaire était un peu gêné. D'habitude, il ne laissait pas le temps à ses conquêtes d'admirer ses attributs et leur sautait dessus tout de suite. Mais là, c'était différent, il était à la merci de sa compagne.Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit. Il fut secoué d'un spasme lorsqu'il sentit son membre pénétré dans un espace chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux. Liz s'activait à faire des vas-et-vient avec sa bouche, tout en le fixant avec ses beaux yeux brun-vert. John allait deveir dingue!! Il se contractait, il le sentait bien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Liz s'arrêta. John l'observa avec un regard implorant. Il était au bord de l'orgasme et elle arrêtait?  
J : Pourquoi?  
E : Pour ça.  
Liz se releva et enleva le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. Elle s'offrit à son regard quelque temps puis le fit entrer en elle. Tout deux soupirèrent à cette pénétration. Commença alors un rodéo de plus en plus rapide qui se solda par deux cri de plaisir. Liz retomba, épuisée, sur le torse de John. Elle roula sur le côté et, dans un dernier geste, enleva les menottes de John qui la prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Les deux amants tremblaient encore de leur étreinte et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le lendemain, Lorne fut remercié et John le remplaça. Arriva alors le jour de la représentation.

Les athosiens, et bon nombre d'habitants d'Atlantis s'étaient réunis dans la salle de spectacle.  
Les comédiens, eux, avaient de plus en plus le trac au fur et à mesure que l'heure du levé de rideau approchait.  
M : Je vais jamais y arriver!Je vais me prendre les pieds dans ma robe!!  
Le Docteur Brown arriva à ce moment là. Elle vit Rodney transpirer et se tordre les mains d'angoisse. Elle s'approcha de lu et lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux et la mâchoire : Kate était magnifique. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser.  
K:Ca va mieux?  
M : Vouis!!  
Et c'est vrai, le trac de Rodney avait disparu. Plus loin dans les coulisses, Teyla tentait de fixer, sans succès, les passants de sa robe.  
T : Mais je n'y arriverais jamais!  
Voix :Mais si.  
Teyal vit dans la glace devant elle Ronon. Le regard de l'ex runner se pencha sur le bas du dos de Teyla. Avec des gestes délicats, il lui prit les rubans des mains et les noua. Teyla ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Quand il eut fini :  
T : Merci Ronon.  
R (en lui souriant) : Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma reine.  
Teyla rougit et baissa les yeux. Ronon la prit par la taille et le fit se retourner.  
R : Vous êtes très belle.  
Teya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles!  
T : Quoi?  
R : Vous êtes très belle.  
T : M...Merci.

Ronon se penchait de plus ne plus vers elle. Acculée contre la glace, Teyla vit le satédien fondre sur elle. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément.  
T : Ce soir, après la représentation, dans mes quartiers.  
La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'enfuit juste après ces paroles. Ronon resta quelques instants planté sur place, un sourire béa sur le visage.  
Carson et Laura étaient dans le fond des coulisses.  
C : Laura, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment...  
L : Carson, accouchez mon vieux, on entre en scène dans 5 minutes.  
C : D'accord.  
Carson fonça sur Laura, la renversa en arrière et lui plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il la redressa.  
C : Voilà, c'est assez clair?  
L : Tout à fait.  
Laura se précipita sur lui et lui rendit son baiser.  
Pendant ce temps, à l'écart, John et Liz s'habillaient en silence. Et, pour la première fois, Liz put admirer John dans sa tenue de Prince charmant.  
E : Les bottes te vont très bien. Et tu es super sexy dans cette chemise.  
J : Arrêtes de me parler comme ça, je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'à le fin de la représentation. Déjà qu'à te voir dans cette robe me rappelle notre dernier.. entretien privé. Tu es magnifique.  
John s'approcha de Liz et, lui pinçant les fesses, lui embrassa le cou.  
E : John!Si on nous voyait! Attends tout à l'heure le réveil de la princesse...  
John lui sourit.  
E : Ca te dirait qu'on poursuive la pièce dans mes quartiers ce soir? On aura droit à la version : Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
J : J'allais te le proposer.

La représentation se déroula au mieux. Les dirigeants furent acclamés. A la fin de la pièce, les couples se formèrent et une chambre sur deux fut désertée cette nuit là...

**VOILA, C'EST LA FIN**

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu


End file.
